At Night
by thegoodpill
Summary: What happens when Amu tries to find Ikuto at night? Find out here!


Having to catch X eggs had been hard enough already, especially when she always seemed to be the first to spot one. Well, actually Ran, Miki or Su always felt the egg's presence. Ever since the X eggs had changed into Mystery eggs she had to try even more to purify them. First she had to speech and convince the person with the Mystery egg that he or she was doing the wrong thing, and when that person would realise he or she wasn't making everyone happy in whatever the way was, they started feeling bad. The Mystery egg changed into an X egg, and if she was lucky, she could purify the egg immediately. After that she had to change back as fast as possible so that when the person would wake up again, he or she wouldn't think anything weird was going on.

With her thoughts at the hard work she had to do almost every day, Amu fell onto her bed, planting her face in her soft pillow. Her Shugo Chara's came flying towards her, but before they could say something she made clear she wanted to be alone for a while. Ran, Miki and Su went with a sad look on their faces into their rooms, hoping their owner was doing okay. They went to sleep either way.

Amu opened the doors to her balcony and went outside fastly, closing the doors behind her. She leaned onto the banister with her arms, her eyes pointed towards the dark sky filled with thousands of twinkling stars. A cold breeze passed her face and went through her hair, she inhaled deeply as a smile came to her face. She loved the rare moments where she could enjoy the fresh air without being attacked. Mostly those moments were disturbed by Ikuto, which wasn't the case this time. She started looking around, hoping to find him hiding somewhere in a corner. Her face turned sad when she didn't even find him in front of her house underneath her balcony.

"The roof!" she said to herself.

She stood onto the banister, her front turned to her doors. She'd completely outstretched herself to reach the gutter of the roof and was now trying to pull herself onto it. She regretted telling her Shugo Chara's – especially Ran – to leave her alone, she could use some strength. However, she kept trying and started pulling herself up, using all the strength she had. When she felt her feet didn't touch the banister anymore, she smiled widely. She already felt like she'd done half of the work. Too bad she didn't hold it out too long, in less than five seconds she had to put her feet onto the banister again, but when she tried to do so, her feet slipped off. Her hands let go of the gutter because of all the sudden weight she had to hold up, and from the moment she realised she was about to hit the ground, she shouted loudly.

"You're crazy, you know that?"

She opened her eyes and stared right into the ones she'd been looking for. She wanted to yell "Ikuto!" but wasn't able to when she tried. She noticed his hand was covering hers, probably to prevent her from waking everybody with those shouts of her. The wind that was going through his hair made her notice they were in the air, which meant he'd rescued her just before she would've hit the ground. Eventually they landed onto the ground again, safely. He gently let her stand on the ground again, also removing his hand from her mouth. With a blush on her cheeks and an angry look on her face she looked at the blue haired teenager. He simply stared back with that neutral expression.

"What?" he asked eventually.

"I'm not crazy!" Amu began, moving her arms up and down fastly. "I thought you were sitting on the roof because I didn't find you anywhere else and-"

She stopped talking when he stood closer to her, she could even feel his breath.

"You searched for me?" he asked teasingly, a smile on his face.

She shocked at the realisation of what she'd just told him. "Eh..."

"If you want me to be with you every night you just should've asked." Ikuto whispered into her ear. "Sweetly."

"W-What do you mean, sweetly?"

She hated the fact that she was stuttering, and she hated it more that her knees were growing weak. She tried to push him away from her, but the only thing she could do was placing her hands on his chest and looking away from him.

"Don't act so unknowing."

He placed his forehead against her, their noses almost touching. He was still wearing his smile as he looked in her eyes, making her even more nervous than she already was. She felt his soft hair against her face, and suddenly started wondering what shampoo he used. He kept leaning over to her, and as a reaction she kept leaning backwards. All the sudden she fell backwards onto the ground, letting out a yell. When she looked up while rubbing over her head she saw Ikuto laughing, his hand decently covering his mouth, as he always did.

"What was that for??" Amu asked angrily as she got up.

He came closer to her again and played with some of her hair, making her forget she was angry right away.

"See you tomorrow night."

With that, he let go of her and jumped away, using his cat powers. She kept looking at him until he was out of her sight.

"Amu-chan?" She shocked before turning around slowly, seeing her mother and father standing in the door opening, both rubbing in their eyes. "Why are you outside so late?"

"Are you secretly meeting with a boyfriend??" her dad screamed, tears rolling down his face.

"B-B-Boyfriend??" Amu asked, disgusted.

"Boyfriend??" her mother repeated happily, her eyes shining like stars. She started pushing away her husband. "Come on, Papa, let's leave her alone with her _boyfriend_."

"What?? No, I don't want to leave her, noooo!"

Her mother shut the door as her father kept yelling, leaving an even more disgusted Amu behind.

"Amu-chan!" She looked up to see Ran on the banister. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Do you need some help?"

She smiled. "I'd love some."


End file.
